Hidden Promises: Revelations
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: Ron has since returned since he left after he argued with Hermione and Harry; the search still goes on for the Horcruxes and so does Hermione's struggle. Hopefully they should get a change in their luck, shouldn't they? Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, welcome back! I know that I have said this a couple of times now but I really can't wait for you to see where I am going with this. I have only completed the first chapter of this story; but I aim to have the next batch of chapters to you as soon as I can. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

**"HARRY DON'T!"** Ron roared.

"What?" Harry asked and we all heard a loud bang outside the tent which made us all freeze.

"Oh!" he heard a smooth and cold voice say. "What do we have here?" he sang.

"Oh no" Ron muttered.

"What's happened?" I quickly asked.

"If you say his name it brings the Snatchers right to you" Ron advised quickly.

"What?" me and Harry asked incredulously.

"Why didn't you say anything!" I accused darkly.

**"RON!"** Harry shouted.

"Come on" the voice outside called to us. "We know you are in there" he warned us. "Don't make us come in there and get you; you will pay for it!" they sang again. "Believe me!" he finished with a dark laugh.

"What are we going to do?" I asked quickly.

"Well we can't let them catch us" Harry quickly advised. "They will take us to him; and all this will be in vein" he pressed.

"At least I would be with Cedric" I muttered to myself.

"Mione!" Ron snapped.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "What's the point of living without him?" I questioned in disbelief. Yes I didn't want to die; but if they managed to catch us – then it would mean that at least me and Cedric could be reunited.

"Mio-" Ron started.

"Can we have this conversation later?" Harry muttered.

"If there is a later" Ron muttered under his breath.

"Ron!" I snapped.

**"COME ON!"** the voice called outside. **"YOU HAVE TILL THE COUNT OF THREE!"** they warned us.

**"AND THAT IS BEING GENEROUS!"** another dark voice shouted.

"Mone quickly charm everything into your bag" Harry quickly instructed me. "As much as you can; then we make a run for it" he advised.

"Ok" I nodded and I quickly charmed everything back into my bag apart from the tent's tapestry.

"Run on three" Harry instructed and me and Ron nodded at this. "One" he started. "Two" he continued. "Three!" Harry shouted and all three of us ran out of the tent and started to run in the opposite direction of the snatchers.

"Hey!" I heard one of them shout. "You are not getting away that easily" they sang happily.

**"GET BACK HERE NOW!"** another dark voice shouted as we continued to run for our lives. The next few minutes filled with us running and firing spells backwards as six snatchers chased us through the trees. As I was firing spells backwards I only recognised two of them from posters, Fenrir Greyback and Scabior. My lungs heaved painfully and I heard shouting and screaming around us. However when it looked like they were getting too close for comfort I turned around and looked at Harry; he threw me a confused look and I quickly lifted my wand up and jinxed his face as two more snatchers appeared in front of us causing us to stand still.

**"MIONE!"** Harry roared as he dropped to the floor. **"WHAT ON MERLIN!"** he shouted as his hands flew to his face.

**"SHH!"** I snapped as the snatchers tightened the circle around us.

"I told you not to run" Scabior warned smugly.

"Screw you!" Ron snapped.

"Oh!" he sang. "Ginger!" he teased. "Calm down!" he joked. "Or it will be your little girlfriend who pays for that remark" he stated and he slowly looked me up and down before winking at me and I had to resist the urge to shudder. I suddenly felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist and picked me up from the ground which caused me to scream.

"Hey!" Fenrir hushed before he put his right hand over my mouth. "You'll attract attention" he sang darkly as he tightened his left arm around me.

"Oh" I heard Scabior say which caused him to look at the three of us and I watched as his face lit up. "I think we have just hit the jackpot" he grinned.

"Where are we taking them boss?" a tall, blonde haired man, dressed only in dark green. "The usual?" he questioned.

"No" Scabior answered. "I think this has earned us a trip to Malfoy Manor" he added with a large toothy grin and I froze in panic. We had failed; we were about to be taken to the Malfoy Manor which meant one thing - things had went from bad to even worse if that was possible. Our task was always going to be a difficult one; and if we were going to escape the manor by some sheer look it was going to be a miracle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, welcome back! I really can't wait to show you how much of this series I have been working on; I'm really hope you are enjoying where I am going with this series and story. Much love, RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

I froze in panic as we were all brought to our feet harshly; our captors then tried to bind us. However as Scabior went to wave his wand, me, Harry and Ron threw a glance at each other and we all winked at each other before we all span around and punched each of our captors. I heard them all grunt in pain before they started to fight back and sadly as there was more of them than us they were able to easily recapture us and bind us. However this didn't go without all three of us being inflicted to a series of punches and kicks each. I watched as Scabior winked at me with a smug grin on his face before they shoved us harshly into the middle of their group. As we were then dragged through the abyss that is apparition I couldn't stop my mind from panicking - I knew that death was probably upon us, but we would go down fighting first.

* * *

When we landed with an abrupt thud me, Harry and Ron all dropped to the floor and we all heard our captors start laughing at us.

"Get up!" Scabior snapped.

"Now!" Fenrir snarled and we all slowly got to our feet. I looked around us and sadly I couldn't tell where we were; the problem with the Malfoy's is that they brag about how many estate homes they have over the country. I could only guess that we were some where south of the country in a rural area - but even then that is a very vague guess.

"I can't believe we've done it" one of the snatchers said.

"We have caught the sainted Harry Potter-" he continued gleefully.

"And two supposed mid bloods" another sang happily as he rubbed his hands together.

"When you two are quite finished!" Scabior snapped as they stepped in front of a pair of wrought black iron gates. When I looked through them I saw a long drive leading up to a white stately home. I moved my head to look further down the drive; but my eye shot was obscured when one of the snatchers strode up proudly to the gates and quickly shook them.

"They gates are locked!" He snapped as he looked back at the rest of his gang. "How on Merlin are we meant to make a delivery?" He stated and I had to resist the urge to shudder. The word delivery just sounds so cold and distant; yes I knew this was the line of work they were in - but did they have to make us sound like nothing. I knew I was probably less than nothing to them; which disgusted me even further. Before I could fixate on this any sooner the gates then contorted and twisted itself onto a frightening face and spoke with a dark and menacing voice.

"State your purpose" I glared at us.

"We have a delivery" Scabior announced. "One of which I think will be worth your master's time" he added as he threw us all a smug look.

"Really?" The gates asked sarcastically. "Who is it now?" they asked cynically which told me that these set of snatchers had tried to bring people in the past and been turned away.

"Harry Potter" Scabior sang.

"What?" The gates asked in shock before they swung open.

"Come on" Fenrir advised before the three of us were then shunted through the gates, up the drive and between the high hedges before getting to the main doors. We were only there for a couple of seconds before the doors abruptly swung open; and we there then dragged into the main hall, before being shoved into a meeting room.

The room that we were now in looked like a large dining room; however the long large dark oak dining table had been pushed up against the wall on the left. The wooden floors were dark brown and there was a dark green wall paper along the walls. The fire was dimly lit and the blank iron chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling that was currently unlit. After a few minutes waiting in silence before a side door at the far end of the room opened and Draco's mother stepped into the room and looked at us all.

"We have Harry Potter" Scabior announced happily as Narcissa continued to walk up to us. We all then watched as she stood in front of Harry and we watched as her eyes roamed over Harry's face.

"He's all swollen I can't tell" she stated in confusion before she glared at Scabior, Fenrir and the other snatchers.

"But I know who will" she said as an evil smile started to spread across her face.

"Draco is here for his Easter holidays, if he is Harry Potter he will know" she stated causing me, Harry and Ron to share a panicked glance. Maybe this was the beginning of the end; but I knew one thing neither three of us were going to go down without a fight. There was always a chance that we could get through this; yes the odds were against us at the moment. But this is how we three worked - best under pressure and against the odds.


	3. Chapter 3

**P.S. Content Warning for violence in this chapter.**

* * *

As we waited for Draco to come and seal our fate it felt like a tortured eternity in which my brain was frantically racking to try and think of a way out of this. However without my wand I was powerless; I felt so weak and helpless and this wasn't something that I was used to.

However when Draco did enter the room, closely followed by his father, my stomach started to burn in panic. Of course he would recognise me and Ron; and given our history he wouldn't care at the fact that he was just about to sign our death warrants. However as Draco stepped up next to Harry and started to attentively gaze over his face I could see a change in him. He didn't have the cold stare that was usually in his eyes; his eyes in fact looked empty. His usually smartly arranged, bright blonde hair was just messily pushed to the side and his lips were pulled into a thinner line than usual. His face looked cold, gaunt and pale and as the seconds ticked by there was no change in his expressionless face before his cold voice murmured.

"I'm not sure" he admitted which caused both of his parent's face to drop in distain. I watched as Draco opened his mouth to say something to his father but stopped and turned as Bellatrix comes storming into the room. I watched as her wild eyes flew across the room before she quickly walked across the room and stood next to her nephew.

"Well?" She demanded.

"Is it them?" She spat as she nodded in our direction.

"Of course it is them!" Lucius snapped back. "There's the blood traitor and the mudblood-" he added causing Ron to step forward which earned him another punch to the face.

"I see" Bellatrix said as her eyes roamed over me and I could see that she was fighting the urge to spit at me.

"He never goes anywhere without them" I heard Lucius say still not breaking my gaze with Bellatrix. "Isn't that right Draco?" He asked and I could tell by the pleading tone in his voice he was hoping that he was right.

"I guess so" Draco shrugged. "But that might not be him" he added. "Knowing Potter He isn't going to be easily found" he added coldly.

"Yes!" Bellatrix snarled.

"But is it him?" She roared causing her voice to echo around the room. "We need to be sure before I summon him" she advised.

"Excuse me?" Lucius asked slowly. "If anyone is summoning him it will be me!" He snarled as he balled his fists up.

"No it won't!" She fired back. "The last time I checked you weren't in his favour" she cooed and I watched as Lucius grimaced at his sister in law.

"But this will restore me" he muttered.

"And what makes you think you deserve this?" She mocked him.

"I am his lords most loyal-" he started.

"Ha!" She laughed cutting him off. "Don't make me laugh!" She continued smugly. "It is I!" She sang. "I who waited for him for all these years" she reminded us all harshly. "You sat her lording-" she began but she quickly stopped and her eyes widened when she looked over to Scabior.

"What?" He asked and it was at this point I noticed that he was holding the sword.

"That sword!" She snapped as she nodded down at it. "Where did you get it?" She implored.

"They has it" he answered as he nodded towards us and I saw her throw us a panicked glance. Before anyone else could say or so anything she quickly moved her hand and her wand was in her hands; everyone threw her a confused look and I watched as she grimaced at us all.

"STUPIFY!" She roared before she quickly jabbed her wand in the direction at every snatcher apart from Fenrir.

"What are you doing? He growled.

"Can it!" She snapped back before she slid her wand back into her robes. "You are only not stupefied as you are going to be of use to me" she informed him and he nodded at this.

"Draco!" She called and he stepped up to her.

"Yes Aunt" he answered.

"Take out the trash for me that's a good boy" she cooed as she pinched his right cheek causing him to pull his face away from her. "You too!" She spat at Lucius and he meekly nodded at this. We then watched as the snatchers were then dragged out of the room; I then began to strategize; we could fight our way out of this - we had defeated them before!

"We have a grave problem sister" Bellatrix said solemnly to her sister.

"How?" Narcissa asked in confusion.

"That sword" Bellatrix replied as she nodded to it.

"Yes?" her sister replied.

"Was places in my vault" she explained as Draco, Lucius and Fenrir walked back into the room. "So my question for you all is this-" she continued as her wild eyes roamed over me, Harry and Ron. "Is how do they have it?" She finished and the room fell into silence.

"Take all the prisoners to the basement while I think what to do" she decided as she started to pace backward and forwards in front of the dimly lit fire.

"Why?" Lucius asked in confusion.

"NOW!" Bellatrix roared. "You do not understand the danger we are in" she said and fear started to show in her once menacing eyes. I watched as Lucius nodded, finally accepting his sister in law's advice before stepping up to me, Ron and Harry - with Draco and Fenrir flanking him.

"Stop!" She said and they looked over to her. "Leave the mudblood here" she stated and I felt my body go numb. There was no way whatever was about to happen was going to be good; I was about to die. But given Bellatrix's history she would drag it out; as she hates the fact that I am in her perfect magical world.

"NO!" Ron shouted. "You can have me, keep me!" He begged and Bellatrix ran quickly up to him and slapped him across the face.

"If she dies under questioning I might as well just do that" she warned him as he looked back at her. "Blood traitor!" She spat at him. I then watched as Ron and Harry were unwillingly dragged away and I never took my eyes from them until they completely disappeared from my view.

"Now mudblood" I heard her say causing me to slowly look back at her and I noticed that the evil, dark flint had returned to her eyes. "Let's have a little girl talk!" She cooed and I gulped at the fact that my time on this planet was numbered - and by the looks of it she wasn't going to let me go easily.


	4. Chapter 4

**P.S. Content warning** **for violence in this chapter.**

* * *

The room fell into silence as we both continued to stare at each other; I froze as she walked behind and I felt her untie the ropes that were binding me. I thought she was actually going to give me a fighting chance but I quickly dismissed this; she hadn't done this to give me a change – she had done this because she didn't see me as a threat. She then slowly walked back to where she was before, a short distance away from me and she glared at me.

"I am going to ask you some questions" she advised. "Draco said you are a know-it-all so I can't imagine there being any problems" she stated and I quickly threw Draco a glance before looking at her. "However-" she started. "Just in case you need a little more persuasion" she finished gleefully as she pulled her wand back out of her robes and I took a step back causing her to laugh.

"Look at her!" she cackled. "She's scared" she continued. "Oh! She chuckled as she adjusted her footing; I am going to have some fun with you" she warned me. "So-" she began. "First things first-" she continued. "How did you get into my vault?" she cooed.

"I've never been in your vault" I answered.

"LIAR!" she screamed before she lifted her wand and I was suddenly hit with a sudden and abrupt wave of pain that caused me to drop to my knees. The pain went away and I started to pant in relief and I heard her speak again. "How did you get into my vault?" she repeated and I slowly looked at her.

"I've never been in your vault" I repeated and she angrily puffed at me.

"Fair enough-" she shrugged. "If you want to play all tough-" she continued as she rolled her sleeves up. "Then I am up to the challenge of breaking you" she finished before she pointed her wand at me again and I flew back onto the floor as the pain came back and my body started to convulse. I heard a muffled cackle in the background as my body continued to be engulfed with pain; it heard a scream in the room and it took a couple of seconds for me to realise that it was my own. I then heard Harry and Ron call out to me; this started to give me the confidence to fight back – even though I knew that she is probably going to kill me anyway.

"You are strong" she said as she pointed her wand back to the ground and as the paint started to ebb away from me I started to feel as if I was back in the room once more. "Let's try a different question then" she stated as she crouched over me. "Where did you get the sword?" she muttered. "Where?" she snapped when I didn't answer her and she pointed her wand back at me.

"We found it! We found it! Please" I begged. Technically this wasn't a lie; Harry and Ron did find it – but knowing Bellatrix she wasn't going to accept this.

"You're lying!" she accused which made ne quickly shake my head. "You filthy pathetic mudblood!" she spat. "And I know it!" she glared at me. "You have been inside my vault at Gringotts!" she continued. "TELL ME THE TRUTH!" she shouted.

"I am telling you the truth!" I begged as tears started to flow down my cheeks as my ribcage continued to heave. I watched as she shook her head before she pointed her wand in my direction causing me to scream out again. Minutes ticked by as she continued to put me through this painful torture and I continued to scream, pant, beg and plead. All the way that I did this I heard Harry and Ron shout out to me and the longer time went by I heard a third voice shout with them. The voice sounds familiar; but I can't tell who it is as I was too consumed with pain, palpations and trouble breathing.

Finally she pulled the wand away and I took a deep breath into my painful lungs as she paced around the room angrily. I was happy that I was giving her displeasure; but due to the fact that my body felt so weak and in pain we both knew that I wasn't going to last much longer. I then heard her steps advance towards me and I watched as she leered down at me.

"What else did you take? What else have you got?" she questioned. "Tell me the truth girl!" she spat. "Or I swear I will run through you with this knife" she advised. I then through her a confused look and I watched as she pulled out a jagged knife from her robe pocket. My eyes opened wide in a panic and I shook my head.

"No!" I begged. "Please don't" I muttered. I watched as she grimaced at me before she dropped to her knees and she quickly straddled me.

"So?" she asked bitterly with her face only inches above mine. "What is it to be?" she asked. "Are you going to start telling me the truth?" she asked sarcastically.

"I am telling you the truth" I panted.

"You won't learn will you" she stated as she shook her head. She then leaned over and ripped my sleeve off my jacket exposing my left arm. I felt a sharp pain in my fore arm and I started to convulse under her as screams erupted from my mouth and I heard the three voices call out to me once more. As realisation hit me as Bellatrix continued to slice into my skin I realised who the third voice belonged to – Cedric. This then told me something – I must be in the middle of life and death. Hope then started to flow through my veins as I wanted this to end soon as the pain was becoming too much to bear. I felt the knife leave my skin and I continued to pant as she quickly climbed off me and climbed back to her feet. I slowly rolled my head and I gasped when I saw that she had engraved the word 'MUDBLOOD' into my skin.

"How did you get into my vault?" she said as she stamped onto the floor.

"We-" I panted. "Haven't" I continued. "Been" I added as my rib cage heaved. "In" I said. "Your" I stated." Vault" I finished as I weakly looked at her. "I promise" I muttered as my eyes started to roll.

"Ha!" she laughed cruelly. "A promise from a mudblood?" she spat. "Don't make me laugh" she laughed again and I saw her point her wand at me again and my body started to convulse once more before she removed the spell from me giving me time to catch my breath.

"Draco!" she called and he appeared by her side once more.

"Yes?" he answered as he looked at me with confused eyes.

"Go and get the Goblin" she instructed. "We shall see if she is actually telling the truth" she advised.

"Ok" he nodded and he quickly left the room.

"I am going to give you these few minutes to regroup" she advised. "However-" she started. "If you are lying to me" she added. "You will pay very dearly for it!" she stated bluntly. I then started to hope that Draco and the Goblin that they had captured would come back quickly; I knew that I was as good as dead. But I would embrace death as it would mean that I was going to be reunited with my white knight.


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take long before I heard footsteps which told me through nearly closed eyes that Draco and the Goblin had returned. I then heard a long scraping noise which told me that the sword had been picked up before I heard Bellatrix's voice once more.

"Well?" she snapped at the Goblin as I looked over to the meekly. "Is it the true sword?" she asked as the Goblin looked over to the sword in Draco's hands.

"No" the Goblin said before taking a glance at me. "It's a fake" he advised as he looked back at her.

"Are you sure?" she implored. "Quite sure" she quickly added.

"Yes" he nodded and I watched as relief spread across her face.

"Good" she said as she stood up straight. "And now we shall call the Dark Lord" she advised as she pulled her robe up to reveal the dark mark on her arm. "And I think we can dispose of the mudblood" she said happily. "Greyback!" she called and he stepped forward. "Take her if you want her" she offered and I heard a satisfied growl escape from his throat. I let my eyes roll onto him and I watched as he slowly started to step toward me however he stopped when a voice shouted.

"NOOOO!" the voice shouted and when I looked over to see where the voice had come from I watched as Harry, Ron and Cedric erupted into the room causing me to fall into shock. How was Cedric alive? I thought he had died? My eyes then rolled closed and I started to feel my life start to ebb away as my mind continued to feed into its current confused state.

"Expelliarmus!" I heard Ron roar.

"Stupify!" I heard Harry shout and I opened my eyes to watch him catch all the wands and he threw one to Cedric. I opened my mouth to say something as my eyes landed on Cedric but stopped when I felt Bellatrix's harsh hands on me and she pulled me back to my knees. I watched as Harry, Ron and Cedric's eyes all widened with panic as she dragged me to my feet and I rested my heavy and painful body against her.

"STOP!" Bellatrix shouted. "Or she dies!" she warned them darkly as she held her knife against my neck. I felt my eyes start to roll once more and as I started to take the scene in front of me my head started to hang forward limply. I heard Bellatrix grunt behind me before she adjusted her hands and used her other hand to abruptly pull my hair causing my head to fly backwards. "Drop your wands!" she called gleefully. "Drop them or we will see how dirty her blood really is!" she sang. I then watched as Harry, Ron and Cedric all threw a look at each other. "I said DROP THEM!" she roared and she pressed the knife against my neck and I winced as she started to draw blood. I heard a clatter which told me that they had thrown their wands to the floor.

"Good!" she said. "Draco go and pick them up" she stated and I watched as Draco did as he was bid. "The Dark Lord is coming Potter!" she sang. "And he is very eager to see you again!" Your death approaches!" she cackled. I for one can't wait to see it! I am very sure that he will save you for last Potter" she cooed. "So don't worry" she continued. "You will see the mudblood and the blood traitors die before you!" she sang again.

"Cissy!" she called. "I think it is time that we tied these heroes back up again" she added and her sister nodded at this. "All apart from the girl!" she said before nudging me. "I don't think that Dark Lord will begrudge you the girl Greyback!" she told him. "As you are the one who brought her here" she finished and I heard a smug growl escape from Fenrir's throat.

I then heard a noise from above which sounded very much like something being undone and before I knew it Bellatrix harshly pushed me forward and I fell into someone's arms. I felt the arms pull me into a strong bridal hold as the room exploded into shouts and screaming. I slowly and meekly opened my eyes to see Cedric's face inches above mine.

"Cedric" I muttered and I watched as my favourite crooked smile spread across his face.

"Yes Mione it's me" he said happily.

"I must be dead" I panted as my eyes started to roll.

"No Hermione" he said giving me a slight shake which made me open my eyes and look at him. "We are both alive" he advised and I pulled one brow up in confusion. How was this even possible? And then it hit me – Voldemort had put the word out that Cedric was dead so I would come looking for him. I felt guilty that I hadn't; it looked like Cedric had been here months – given the length of his hair and his beard and the amount of weight he had obviously lost. "And I promise that I will keep you safe" he advised. I opened my mouth to say something but stopped when I felt a familiar surge as Cedric held me tightly against him. I then unwillingly let my eyes roll as my whole body went limp in Cedric's arms. I wanted to believe what he was saying to me; but how did I know that I wasn't still under one of Bellatrix's spells?


	6. Chapter 6

"I wonder when she is going to wake up" I heard a voice say which I knew was Cedric's. I still didn't know what was going on; and part of me didn't want to know – but the rest of me wanted to try and understand what had happened, however before I could fixate on this any longer I heard another voice.

"It shouldn't ve much longer Cedvic" a warm female voice said.

"I hope so" he replied and I slowly opened my eyes.

"Cedric" I muttered.

"Mione!" he explained and I felt him grip my right hand tightly. I slowly opened my eyes and took in the scene in front of me. I was lying in a small bedroom with Cedric, Harry, Ron, Bill and Fleur around me – which told me where I was at least. But this still didn't answer a question – what had happened to Cedric over all these months.

"Cedric I thought you were dead" I said in confused.

"I know" he nodded sadly as he started to stroke his thumb along my hand. "That is the story that they wanted you to believe" he stated. "They thought that you would come looking for me" he advised. "To avenge me" he finished.

"I see" I nodded at this. I could see why they would have thought this; but in all honest I thought that I was saving Cedric – but instead I had put him right in harm's way. And this is something that I was never ever going to forgive myself for.

"Yeah" he replied as he looked down at the floor.

"They've hurt you" I noted as I took in all his cuts and bruises.

"Yes" he answered as he looked back up at me. "And they hurt you too" he said sadly and I watched as his eyes roamed over my body; I then stole a look down at my left arm and I noticed that they had put a bandage over my wound. Thankfully I didn't have to deal with that just yet.

"Just a scratch" I stated causing him to chuckle.

"Haven't lost your humour then?" he teased.

"Nah" I chuckled meekly back.

"Mione" Ron said and I looked up to see Harry and Ron sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Hello" I muttered.

"You were amazing Mione" Harry said. "Coming up with that story when she was hurting you like that" he said proudly causing me to smile meekly as I felt Cedric to continue to trace patterns on my hand with his thumb.

"Mione" Ron repeated.

"Yes?" I replied.

"We need to talk" he advised. "Alone he stated as he threw a look at Cedric.

"For Merlin's sake!" Cedric exclaimed before he turned and glared at Ron. "Can't you see she's injured?" he snapped.

"Cedric please?" I pleaded hoping that they weren't about to start arguing as this was something that I couldn't deal with right now.

"And I am expected to leave am I?" he asked Ron abruptly.

"Yes!" Ron snapped back. "We are on a mission" he added. "Remember?" he asked sarcastically as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes" Cedric grimaced back. "One of which nearly had you all killed" he reminded us all bitterly.

"Can you two behave!" I snapped. I watched as all three of them looked at me as Bill and Fleur awkwardly left the room. I hated the fact that Ron and Cedric were like this with each other; of course I saw both points of view. Cedric wanted to make sure that I was ok; and Ron and Harry needed to talk to me about our mission. I hated how both thinks clashed with each other; and this caused another thought to come to me – if this is what they are like now; what are they going to be like when and if Cedric found out about my kiss with Ron. "Ron and Harry-" I started and they both looked hopefully at me. "Will you give me and Cedric a minute please?" I asked and I watched as Ron's face dropped as a warm smile spread across Cedric's face.

"But-" Ron began.

"Come on you" Harry said as he slid his right hand onto Ron's left shoulder before frogmarching Ron out of the room. When the door closed behind them the room began to fill with an uneasy silence as me and Cedric looked at each other; I didn't know how things were about to go with Cedric – but I could only hope that he wasn't too upset with me. Even though it is my fault that he had been subjected to unthinkable torture due to me – and this was something that I could never forgive myself for.


	7. Chapter 7

"Thanks for that" he said finally breaking the silence.

"You're welcome" I answered and we fell into very awkward silence once more. I couldn't believe how awkward it seemed between us both; yes I anticipated this if we were ever able to speak to each other again but this felt different. We felt so distant; the promise we made together seemed so fragile and to be honest I only had myself to blame if we didn't get back together.

"This is really awkward isn't it?" he noted.

"Yes" I replied. "Yes it is" I added.

"Well I think I should patch things over with Ron" he nodded. "Especially as I'm staying with you now" he said and I watched as hope started to emerge in his eyes.

"What?" I asked in shock. He couldn't be serious; yes I could see that bringing Cedric with us after everything that had just happened was the most safest thing to do. But he didn't know what we were doing and the risk that we were currently under.

"Come on Mione" he pressed. "You can't just expect to see you like this then leave" he urged. "It killed me to see you like that" he said sadly as he tightened his hand against mine again.

"Cedric stop" I stated. "You can't come with us" I advised and I watched as his face dropped.

"Why not?" he questioned as his hand dropped from mine.

"You have already been put at a great risk" I reminded.

"And so have you" he fired back.

"Yes" I nodded slowly. "But my work isn't done" I reminded him. "We still have so much to do" I said. "You are in the order; you know we can't tell anyone" I stated.

"So nothing has changed" he muttered as he looked down at the floor. "Even though we have both nearly been killed" he said bluntly as he looked up at me.

"Yes Cedric" I said sadly. "I thought that-" I started but stopped when my eyes started to water and a lump started to form in my throat. "I had lost you" I sobbed as I tried to push the lump down but failed. "I felt to blame!" I cried.

"Hey!" he cooed as he slid his hand back onto mine and he slid closer to me so his face was now resting on the pillow next to me. "They were obviously going to come looking for me" he added. "Please don't dwell on that" he pressed.

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked. "I thought leaving you was protecting you" I stated hoping that he would see why I did what I had done. "And I failed!" I cried as I used my other hand to clear my eyes of tears. "I failed to protect you" I continued to cry.

"Mione please?" he begged. "Please don't cry" he said calmly as he began to trace patterns onto the back of my right hand with his thumbs. "The main thing is that we are both alive" he reminded.

"Yes" I sniffed as I nodded.

"And by the looks of it I can't come with you" he said as he pursed his lips together.

"I'm sorry Cedric" I apologised.

"I know" he nodded. "I understand" he said. "I just hoped" he advised.

"I know" I nodded again.

"I need to ask you something Mione-" he started. "But only answer if you mean it" he offered.

"Ok" I said and I watched as he started to fill with nerves.

"Do you still love me?" he asked and I couldn't stop my eyes from widening in shock at this question. Surely he knew that I still loved him; the fact that I broke up with him to keep him safe should have shown him this. But as I looked into his eyes I could tell that this was something that had been bothering him; by the looks of it he has been worrying in case there was another reason why I ended things.

"Of course I do" I urged. "Cedric this is why I broke up with you" I stated. "I couldn't bear to lose you again and when I heard that report on the radio I thought I had" I explained as tears continued to flow down my cheeks.

"Hey" he muttered as his gaze locked with mine. "Hey!" he cooed as he stood up and he pulled me into a hug. I couldn't help but sigh at being back in his arms; and even though when we parted ways once more at least we both knew where we both stood. "I love you too Mione" he said over my shoulder. "So much" he urged as he stroked the top of my back with his left hand. "And we will get through this" he rationalised. "Our promise still stands" he finished happily.

"Yes" I said as we pulled away and looked at each other. I watched as he looked up and down my face for a few seconds before he pressed his lips against mine. I froze slightly for a few seconds before letting my lips move against his; I pushed away the memory of my kiss with Ron. However I couldn't help but notice the difference; it always felt as easy as breathing with Cedric and the longer the kiss went on the more I started to feel our love radiate through my veins. Unfortunately the kiss had to come to an end and when it did I noticed apprehension had filled his eyes.

"Sorry" he advised as he pulled away.

"No it's ok" I quickly replied hoping that this would reassure him – the last thing that I wanted was to Cedric to feel guilty about something that comes so natural to us. "I liked it" I advised. "I always have" I smiled and I watched as my favourite crooked smile spread across his face. I then pressed a brief kiss against his lips before I shuffled along in my bed; I watched as he threw me a happy glance as I pulled the covers back and he eagerly climbed in next to me. As we cuddled together I couldn't help but be filled with a mixed bag of emotions; first of all I was guilty that I had put Cedric through this; second of all I was relieved that he was alive. But last of all I was concerned about the heartbreak we were going to go through and the uncertainty on whether we had a future together.


	8. Chapter 8

After spending a little while enjoying each other's company I then asked Cedric to go and get Harry and Ron; I could tell that he wasn't very happy at the fact that he was being left out but he did as I asked. I think he had finally admitted defeat and decided not to push the issue; our time together here was limited and we both knew this – and by the looks of it neither of us wanted to spend this time arguing.

When Harry and Ron re-entered the room I used my wand to conceal our voices so no one could hear us; I didn't think anyone would be trying to overhear our conversation – but given the fact that no one knew what we were doing I didn't want to give anyone the opportunity to overhear our conversation.

We then discussed what had happened at Malfoy Manor and to say that this was a difficult conversation was an understatement! However when I heard what had happened when they were dragged out of the room shocked me; apparently when Harry and Ron were thrown into the basement they found that they weren't the only prisoners. Cedric, Dean, Griphook, Luna and Ollivander were already trapped in the basement and they had all been used for a different purpose. Cedric was obviously used to get to me, Dean was captured when on the run in a nearby forest, Griphook and Ollivander were kidnapped for their knowledge and finally Luna was kidnapped as a punishment for her father supporting Harry in his paper.

When I asked how they were able to escape they explained their encounter with Pettigrew. And I had to even admit that yes I didn't agree with most of what he has done in the past; but with this action he had saved us all. So in turn of all the bad deeds that he had done he had ended up dying a hero – but this is only something that me, Harry and Ron would ever know.

They then told me about how Dobby played his part and this turned into a sombre event; I couldn't hold back the tears as I heard how Dobby had died saving us. I further wept when I heard that Harry, Ron and Dean had dug his grave the muggle way. This just showed me that I was right to follow my gut feeling on elf rights; and Dobby would always be a constant reminder to me until my dying breath.

Harry then went on to tell me and Ron that he had seen a vision of he-who-must-not-be-named breaking into Dumbledore's tomb and stealing the elder wand. If I am being honest I couldn't believe that he would do this; but then as an afterthought this is he-who-must-not-be-named we were talking about and he wasn't going to stop until he had the complete rule over the magic world with no obstacle in his way.

Given the news of what had just happened it gave me, Harry and Ron a sense of urgency to complete our mission; so with this being said we started making plans. We decided that we needed to speak to Ollivander and Griphook before they left to go and stay and Ron Aunt Muriel's.

So with this being said Harry helped me out of bed and even though I was still weak on my legs I slowly walked into Griphook's room with Harry and Ron. I noticed that Cedric had noticed that I had left my room and I saw the confused look that he gave me; but I gave him a meek smile to reassure him.

Our conversations with Griphook and Ollivander gave us food for thought; Ollivander gave us information that he knew about the Elder Wand which was very valuable to us. Given that Bellatrix was very cagey over the fact that she thought that we had been in her vault we now wanted to see what else was hidden away in there and for this we needed help from Griphook. And this was a little bit more tricky, in return for helping us he wanted the sword – which was something we needed for our mission. Harry and Ron thought it would be for the best to say yes now but give it him when the war was over and this was ok – however I didn't think that Griphook was going to see it like that.


	9. Chapter 9

A couple of weeks had gone by and there was only me, Harry, Ron and Cedric at Bill and Fleur's cottage. Cedric should have really gone with the others but he said that he wanted to spend as much time with me as possible, so in between us planning our break in to Gringotts I spent time on my own with Cedric. Nothing progressed past kissing and cuddling but we both were fine with this; we were both enjoying each other's company when we were allowed it. I knew that our time together was limited and right now I felt conflicted; part of me wanted to tell Cedric that we would be leaving soon but I had a gut feeling that he would try and find a way to follow us – and this was something that I wanted to happen.

* * *

"Mione" Cedric said as we were cuddling together at the end of the garden.

"Yes" I replied as I looked up at him. I loved sitting with him like this; finally in all of the current chaos there was some calm – even though it was limited and nearing the end.

"Why do I have a feeling that something is going on?" he questioned.

"Because there is" I said bluntly after deciding that there was no point in hiding this from him.

"Are you not even going to ask?" I asked after we had been sitting in silence for a few seconds.

"I know not to" he stated. "I sense that our time is short together" he added. "And quite frankly-" he began.

"Yes?" I prompted.

"I don't want to waste our time arguing" he advised and I nodded at this.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"I just hope that this isn't the last time that we do see each other" he said sadly.

"Hopefully it won't be Cedric" I answered. "That is all I can say on the matter" I said; I knew that I there was a chance that we might not see each other again. But I didn't want to fixate on this; I wanted to try and remain positive - no matter the unthinkable task that was heading our way.

"I know" he replied as he wrapped his right arm around my shoulder and he pulled me closer to him. "Do you know how much longer that this is going to go on for?" he questioned hopefully.

"No" I answered as I rested my head against his shoulder. I couldn't tell him any more than that; in all honesty I didn't know how much longer this was going to go on for - so it wasn't fair to give either of us false hope.

* * *

I know that it is going to hurt him in the morning when he finds that I have left in the middle of the night; but there is no way that he can come with us. Even though that he didn't die in Malfoy Manor there was a great chance that he could die in Gringotts; and losing Cedric three times had been hard enough already.


	10. Chapter 10

After spending time together in the garden me and Cedric walked along the beach next to the cottage hand in hand, again I found this perfect. Me and Cedric didn't need to say anything; we were just content enjoying each other's company. However when it started to rain we slowly walked back; on the way back Cedric asked me whether me, Harry and Ron had many any plans. I told him that we had as I saw no point in lying to him – I just didn't think it was appropriate to tell him anything else. Thankfully he left it at that; and as we walked back into the cottage Fleur told us both to go and get changed for our supper as it was nearly ready.

* * *

During supper it was a bit of an awkward affair; there was a tense atmosphere in which told me that everyone must have been thinking that we about to attempt something. However I had put this down to the fact that me, Harry and Ron kept going off on our own to discuss our next move; I was actually starting to get scared about breaking into Gringotts but it had to be done. If he-who-must-not-be-named trusted Bellatrix to hide the sword Merlin only knows what else he had trusted her with.

* * *

After we had supper me, Harry and Ron then went outside and walked to the far end of the garden to discuss what was going to happen in the morning. We decided that we were going to leave when everyone was asleep; part of me felt very deceitful doing this but I was reassured by the fact that it was for everyone's safety. Harry and Ron then told me that when I was going to spend time with Cedric this evening they were going to tell Griphook of their plan and I nodded at this. Everything else was in place; the Polyjuice potion was already prepared and ready for me to change into Bellatrix. I shuddered at this thought; but this was a necessity to our plan and the sooner that it was over and done with the better. Upon finishing our conversation I said that I would meet them in the kitchen at half five; we all nodded at this before joining the others – who all looked concerned about our recent actions.

* * *

When I went to bed that night I couldn't help but feel nervous about the task that was ahead of me in the morning. Cedric did note how nervous I was and I quickly dismissed this; I didn't want him to stress over this. I knew he knew that he knew that something was about to happen; but I didn't want either of us to concentrate on this. I wanted us to value this last night together – as this might be our last.

* * *

After cuddling together and aimlessly talking about anything that came to our minds Cedric fell asleep next to me; however I wasn't that lucky. I kept tossing and turning and by the time I had managed to get to sleep I was lucky if I got four hours sleep. When I woke up I smiled at the sight before me; Cedric was sleeping with his mouth slightly open; he looked like he was happily dreaming. I reached forward and brushed his long fringe out of his eyes. I loved how peaceful he looked; and I started to feel my stomach burn and my heart break as my mind started to spitefully show me how Cedric was probably going to react in the morning. So after watching Cedric sleep for a short while I made a decision; I wanted to write him a letter. Yes I wasn't going to tell him everything; just in case the letter got into the wrong hands but I had to let him know how I felt. I knew that I was leaving him but I didn't want him to think that I left him without a second thought. He was in the forefront of my thoughts always.

So with this in mind I carefully and slowly climbed out of bed and walked up to the desk in our room; thankfully me and Cedric has already left the bedside light on so the room was dimly lit. I quickly pulled a piece of paper, envelope, quill and ink out of the draw before settling everything down. I stared at the blank piece of paper thinking about what to put; I threw a glance over to Cedric but I nodded to myself - I knew what I had to write.

As I put quill to paper I let my mind and heart pour out and when I finished writing I then read it and my mind started to spitefully show me Cedric finding the letter. I felt my heart break at this but I had to keep him safe - yes I thought I had failed at this already but this time I would make sure that I did succeed.

After I finished reading my letter I folded it in two and slid it into the envelope and sealed it. I then turned it over and addressed it with 'Cedric'. I then looked at the bedside clock and noticed that it was half three. I then made the decision that I was going to savour this moment and I stood up and slowly and carefully climbed back into bed. As I started to watch Cedric sleep peacefully next to me I hoped that he would forgive me - maybe in time.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know this chapter is going to be short and I do apologise for this, but I felt that this chapter was better coming for Cedric's POV. Sorry for not telling you what was in the letter that Hermione wrote for Cedric - I just felt it was nicer to write it like this.**

**Also I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter as I have been waiting to post this chapter for nearly four years and the fact that we are now at this stage of our series is very overwhelming to me. I know that it has taken a long time to get to this point and again I am sorry for this. But I really do hope that you have enjoyed coming on this journey with me.**

* * *

_*Cedric's POV*_

* * *

I turned over in my sleep and moved my hand in the bed; I started to feel the sheets were just lukewarm on the other side of the bed. I stretched out my hand a little bit more and I tightened my eyes. I didn't want to open my eyes to confirm the thought that was already in my mind - the thought that she was already gone. I sighed as my hands stroked her side of the bed and of course she wasn't there. I slowly opened my eyes to take in the sight of the room. The light was starting to come through the gaps in the curtains. I leant over and turned the bedside lamp on and let the light fill the room. My eyes squinted in reaction to this; I quickly blinked a couple of times and then opened my eyes fully.

I looked to where Hermione had been lying next to me and of course she wasn't there. Instead in her place was a letter and underneath the letter was her deep purple scarf folded neatly underneath. My brow burrowed together in confusion and picked up the letter and the scarf. I held one in each hand and shook my head; I kind of knew this was coming but part of me expected for her to change her mind. I never really understood why she didn't want me with them on this so called mission, part of me always thought she was just looking for an excuse to end things with me. This thought was instantly dispelled however when I saw her face in Malfoy Manor; my mind was keep playing it back over and over again.

I felt a smile spread across my face but then it dropped when I glanced back to where she had been lying next to me. Why did she not think that the safest place in the world was for us to be together? Another thing I failed to understand as well was why she felt the need to protect me from what she was doing as far as I was concerned we should be doing whatever she is doing together.

I stood up and placed the letter and scarf in one hand and then stretched my full body. I took one glance around the room to take in the full scene, of course she was definitely gone - all of her things were gone. The only things left were a Hermione shaped dint in the pillow where she laid her head, this scarf and the letter. As I was moving my glance around the room I noticed a light moving in the garden. and I could hear hushed voices I walked toward the window and used my forefinger to open the curtains slightly. I saw four people leaving the house and slowly and quietly trying to leave without being seen.

The thought that she hadn't left yet quickly entered my mind so I quickly grabbed my t-shirt and trousers and threw them on. I grabbed my bag, the scarf and letter and quickly and quietly as I could opened the door and raced down the stairs. I flew through the kitchen and quickly unlocked the door and shut it. I turned to the end of the garden and I could still see the four shapes standing taking. I could only recognise Harry and the goblin but I saw the flaming red hair and a woman standing so I knew that this would be Ron and Hermione.

I started to sprint across the field like garden trying not to attract too much noise upon onto myself. I could see that they hadn't noticed that I was heading their way, the closer I got to them the more I could see how they were standing. The goblin had his back to me, with Harry to his right, someone who I thought was Ron (but now had my doubts) was to the left and I stopped running and stood still when my eyes landed on the woman. I could tell that she hadn't noticed me but it was defiantly not Hermione - it was Bellatrix Lestrange!

I stumbled forward as my face fell into confusion, what on earth was going on? I slowly started to stumble towards them as I reached for my wand. I watched as they slowly joined hands with each other and then this caused my mind to explode with questions. Where was Hermione and Ron? And why was Harry with Bellatrix? I gripped my wand and pointed at them, however when my eyes met Bellatrix's eyes I could tell that it wasn't really Bellatrix, well it looked like her but I could tell there was a difference. Her face didn't match the usual scowl that the original Bellatrix carried; I instantly could tell that she was Hermione. I could tell by the way she was standing and the look on her face, yes she was definitely my Hermione I thought to myself. She opened her mouth to say my name after a couple of seconds but then the garden was filled with a loud pop and then the four of them disappeared. it had all happened so quick that my mind couldn't process what had just happened.

I dropped onto my knees as I started to fill with disbelief. I had been so close to stopping them but I wasn't fast enough. Then another thought filled my head; what on earth were they doing for Hermione having to turn into Bellatrix? Did they not understand the risk that they were putting themselves in? After kneeling in the grass for a couple of minutes I dropped my wand on the ground, when I squeezed my hand shut in frustration. I then noticed that I was still holding the letter and the scarf in my hand. I wrapped the scarf around my neck quickly and sniffed it, thankfully it smelt of her. I smiled at the thought as why I thought she had given me this and I shook my head thinking that she didn't need to. I then turned my attention to the letter. I opened the envelope slowly and pulled the letter out, as I was now light outside I had no problems trying to read the letter that she had left for me.

* * *

_"My dearest Cedric,_

_I know how this might look and part of me hopes that you expected it from our conversation last night so this should make it a little bit easier for you. I'm sorry if this wasn't the case, hopefully you will see the silver lining that we did have a brief encounter through all of this._

_It broke my heart to leave you this morning Cedric, so please don't think this was an easy task for me either. When I heard that the death eaters had killed you; it broke me. Part of me hoped that it was a plan to make me, Harry and Ron reveal ourselves and I am glad that I was right. Partly because I always wore the ring that you gave me all the time but I started to fill with doubt when the ring stopped working._

_I need you to understand something for me Cedric and I know this might be hard for you to hear and I can only apologise for this. The thing is I know that I have never really told you what me, Harry and Ron are doing and that is solely just to protect you. I have nearly lost you twice Cedric and I can't bear to lose you again. I need you to be safe and please take solace in the fact of what our mission is planning to achieve is the end of Voldemort and this war. So god willing I will see you again and we will be able to be together again._

_Cedric you are my first love and no matter what it will always be you that has my heart. You had me from the moment you bumped into me and knocked me to the floor, I still remember that moment to this day and I don't think that it is going to be a day that I will forget as long as I live. It hurts me to think that I put you in enough risk for you to be captured and kept in the basement of Malfoy Manor. It breaks my heart to know that you were tortured and put in harm's way because of me; I never will forgive myself for that._

_I hope you understand the fact that I just can't expose you to the risk of what I am doing. All I can tell you Cedric is that what we are doing is dangerous, reckless and bordering on insane. Anything could happen to anyone of us at any given time. Please know if it should come to that, that the last thought on in my mind will be of you and the last words to come from my mouth will be "I love you Cedric"._

_As far as I am concerned our promise still stands and after all of this I will come looking for you Cedric and I promise to come back to you. However I don't know when I will next see you again, so I will fully understand if you move on to someone else; it was me that put our relationship on the line like this and I fully accept the consequences of that if you should decide this. Please don't feel bad about this if you do._

_I hope you don't hate me too much for this or get too angry. I meant it when I said that if anything was too happen then at least we have had the last month together._

_I don't think there are enough words in the world to express how much I love you Cedric Diggory, my dashing white knight._

_Yours for all eternity,_

_Hermione xxxxxxxx"_

* * *

A single tear fell from my eye and landed on her letter, my body felt numb and couldn't comprehend what had just happened. I pushed the facts that I did know to the forefront of my mind. First of all I knew Hermione was alive, secondly I was nowhere near closer to finding out what she was doing, thirdly I was finally free from Malfoy Manor and fourth but the most important she still loved me.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**Thank you again for coming on this journey with me; and as always the next part of our story 'Hidden Reunion' is going to be posted after this. See you on the flipside!**

**Much love,**

**RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**


End file.
